XY108
| ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=4 | art=小山知洋 | art2=志村泉 | art3=松永香苗 | art4=中矢利子 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY101-XY110| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Watershed Moment! (Japanese: ' 荒野のブリガロン！木を植えるロボン！！' The from the Wilderness! The Tree-planting Robon!!) is the 108th episode of the , and the 907th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 18, 2016 and in the United States on May 28, 2016. Blurb Our heroes come across an old-fashioned robot planting seeds in a wasteland, and its protector, a powerful Chesnaught! They meet the inventor’s grandson and learn about Robon the robot’s mission to regrow the forest that used to cover the area. But so far nothing has worked, and Robon is starting to wear out. Clemont does some repairs to get Robon back in top shape, and all the Pokémon work together to find an underground water source—but it’s blocked by an enormous rock. Robon drills through the rock to release a gushing spring, and as our heroes head toward Snowbelle City, it watches over the first signs of new growth! Plot The episode begins with and making their way through a desolate land as they continue their way to Snowbelle City. An exhausted asks where the next Pokémon Center is, but says they are quite a way away from anything. Clemont complains about the heat while is completely unfazed by it. Clemont then mentions how he wishes he was or Squishy before he collapses from exhaustion, causing to hold him up. Ash notices a robot scraping the soil in the distance, which gets Clemont's attention as he is overcome with excitement. As Clemont admires the robot, Bonnie claims that it is nothing more than an old robot. Serena wonders what the robot is doing out in the middle of nowhere, but just then, the robot approaches them, telling them to get out of the way. Everyone is amazed at the fact that the robot can speak, and Clemont is impressed that it has . The robot plants seeds and covers them with soil, and Clemont wonders why it would be doing such a thing in a place so dry. Bonnie is unsure about whether or not the seeds will grow, and Clemont comes to the conclusion that someone must have programmed it to do all this work. Just then, a attack is sent towards the group as a Pokémon stands on top of a rock, staring at them. Ash scans the Pokémon with his Pokédex and it is revealed to be a . After learning about the power its species has, they watch as the Spiny Armor Pokémon charges right towards them. Chespin runs forward to protect them, only to run in the opposite direction when it realizes that it stands no chance. After Chespin runs away from Chesnaught and eventually returns back to the group, Chesnaught then turns its focus on Ash and his friends, causing them to run away too, all while a young boy watches from behind a rock. As the group hides from Chesnaught, they wonder why it would just suddenly attack them out of nowhere. Serena and Bonnie suggest that Chesnaught and the robot are friends and that Chesnaught was trying to protect the robot. Just then, Chespin informs them of a nearby building. Upon arriving at the building, the group find that nobody is around and Serena says that it looks like a research lab. As they look around, they notice a photograph of an old man with the Chesnaught and robot from earlier. Suddenly, the young boy from earlier calls out and asks them what they are doing. They all introduce themselves to him. The boy then asks them what they want with the Chapman Research Lab, and Clemont announces that they wanted to learn more about the robot they saw outside. The boy introduces himself as Henny and reveals that the old man in the photograph is his grandfather, Chapman. Henny shows the group a video made by Chapman, who explains what happened to the land. Once ago, the land was actually a beautiful forest inhabited by a variety of Pokémon. However, the forest began to dry up, but before Chapman could figure out the reason why, he was overcome with a certain illness. Determined to help the forest grow back, Chapman constructed a robot, Robon, to help the forest regrow. After watching the video, Ash understands the reason why Chesnaught attacked them: it thought they were interfering with Robon's work. Henny explains that even though Chapman is gone, Robon continues to plant seeds and Chesnaught continues to protect Robon. Just then, Robon returns to the laboratory to recharge itself, much to Clemont's amazement, but Henny explains that it takes a long time for Robon to recharge lately and thinks that it is about to break down. Clemont takes a look inside the machine charging Robon and says that it is an easy fix, but Henny says that he doesn't want Robon and Chesnaught to continue working. Clemont explains that Robon wants to replant the forest, so they should be helping Robon instead of stopping it. Henny explains that the hard work it has put in has resulted in no progress, so replanting the forest seems impossible. Clemont informs him that giving up is what will cause the progress of science to come to a stand-still, and that they need to continue on in order for them to make more progress. Everyone agrees that taking on challenges is the only way to progress and this gets through to Henny, who says he will do everything he can. Moments later, Robon is fully charged, much to Henny's surprise as he thanks Clemont for everything he did. Back outside, everyone is ready to help Robon, but not long after, Chesnaught arrives once again to protect Robon from the group. Henny steps in to calm Chesnaught down, explaining that they only want to help Robon out, and after Chespin, , and Clemont also step in, Chesnaught finally understands and is willing to let them help. As everyone gets ready to work, Clemont decides to check what the condition of the soil is in order to tell whether or not plants can actually grow in the area. Clemont reveals his newest machine, the Mister Dirt Analyzing Simulator, which can analyze the soil's components and then determine whether or not plants are able to grow. After the analysis is complete, the machine announces that it is impossible for anything to grow in the soil. After wondering what to do next, Clemont realizes that if there was once a forest, then there must be underground water in the area. He sends out to use its X-ray vision to search around, as Ash sends out to use to help out with the search. Wanting to help out, as well, Chespin uses its vines to search for water, and after seeing Clemont's praise, Chesnaught does the same and receives praise too, causing it to blush. With everyone working hard to replant the forest, they fail to notice watching them from behind a nearby rock as they comment on the group being up to something weird as usual. Jessie isn't impressed and suggests that they capture Chesnaught due to how powerful it is, with James agreeing before appears and almost blows their cover. Continuing the search for water, Chespin suddenly finds something and alerts Chesnaught, who then searches in the same spot and hears the running water below. Chespin then announces to the group that they have found the water source, and Noibat and Luxray search the spot themselves and confirm that there is indeed water below. After Ash, Clemont, and Henny praise the Pokémon for their work, Clemont sends out to use on the spot, with Ash suggesting they help out. After digging for a while, Bunnelby stops, causing Clemont to ask what's wrong. They discover that they have reached bedrock and that unless they move the rock, they can't get to the water below. Clemont analyzes the rock and infers that seismic activity has shifted the rock until it formed a lid. He ponders about how they will get the rock out of the way. Chespin and Chesnaught come up with an idea and use on the rock in an attempt to break through it, but it is no use as the rock is without a scratch. This causes Clemont to think of a solution of heating the rock up and then cooling it down shortly after. Serena has use to heat the rock up, while Ash orders to use to cool the heated rock down. After that, all of the Pokémon attack using Pin Missile, , , , Swift and Seed Bomb on the cooled down rock, but not even this strategy works as the rock is the same as before. Clemont has another idea and suggests that they pull the rock out of the ground if breaking it didn't work. With ropes attached to the rock, everyone and the Pokémon hold on tight and prepare to pull, but just as they start to pull, they are all captured and held together by rings. As they look up, they see that it is none other than Team Rocket, who reveal that they originally planned to capture only Pikachu and Chesnaught, but then decided to capture all the other Pokémon while they were at it. Just then, Robon arrives and demands for Team Rocket to move away, as they are standing on a spot where seeds have been planted. Its request is ignored as Jessie orders her to attack Robon, who is hit by her and sent flying. This angers Chesnaught, who has its ring tightened by , causing it to cry out in pain. Robon notices this and calls out to it as it remembers Chapman telling Chesnaught that the two should always help each other out because the two of them are the land's only hope of survival. Jessie and James have their Pokémon take care of Chesnaught as uses and Gourgeist attacks with Shadow Ball, but Robon jumps in the way to protect Chesnaught and takes the attacks head on, causing it to be destroyed. Chesnaught is enraged and uses pure strength to break itself out of its ring. It uses Pin Missile against Team Rocket, which causes Meowth to drop his controller. Chesnaught steps on the controller, breaking it and setting everyone else free. To teach Team Rocket a lesson, Ash orders Greninja and Pikachu to combine a Water Shuriken and Signature attack, Serena orders Braixen to use , Clemont orders Chespin and Luxray to use Pin Missile and Swift while Chesnaught uses another Pin Missile, forming a "Magna Pulse" Attack to hit the evil foes and successfully blast them off once again. Afterwards, Henny cries over the destroyed Robon. Clemont goes over to Henny and repeats his statement that the progress of science stops the moment a person gives up. Back inside the building, everyone watches in anticipation as Clemont works on repairing Robon. After a while, Clemont announces that Robon is as good as new. As if to confirm this, Robon declares that it feels great. The group goes back outside, where Clemont asks Robon what to do about the large rock. Robon scans the rock and then reveals a large drill that was built into Robon. Robon drills at the rock, successfully breaking it and revealing a gusher of water. The water easily flows throughout the land. Clemont once again uses his Mister Dirt Analyzing Simulator, which reveals that growth in this soil is very possible, causing everyone to cheer. As everyone watches the gusher of water, Henny is amazed at how his grandfather's dream can finally come true. Clemont reveals that as he was fixing Robon, he realized that each part was constructed with lots of love. He compliments Chapman, saying that he was a great inventor, and expresses his desire to be just like him. Henny announces that he wants to become a scientist, as well, and that if Robon ever needs fixing again, he'll be able to do it. Clemont expresses his confidence in Henny's ambitions, and they shake hands. Chespin and Chesnaught shake hands, as well. As the sun sets, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Henny, Chesnaught, and Robon before they continue towards Snowbelle City. Afterwards, a single budding plant in the soil is shown. Robon takes out a watering can and waters the plant, causing a rainbow to appear over the plant. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Henny * Chapman (flashback and video) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (Chapman's) * ( ; Squishy) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (Poké TV segment) Other * Robon Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on . * Poké TV: "I Love Chespin" featuring Clemont's Chespin. ** The Poké TV segment was skipped for the initial broadcast of the episode and replaced with a trailer for [[M19|the third XY series movie]]. * A small part of Team Rocket's Team Song is used as an insert song during the end of 's . * Mad-Paced Getter is used as an insert song after fixes Robon. * narrates the preview for the next episode. * Clemont's Chespin remains outside of its Poké Ball for the entire episode. * This episode aired in France on May 11, 2016, seventeen days before the United States airdate. * This episode's dub marks the last directed by Theresa Buchheister. Errors * When Henny explains that he wants Robon and to stop working so hard, pans across behind him for a few frames without actually moving his legs. * When Chesnaught and the group's Pokémon perform a Magna Pulse finisher to get rid of , 's is the only attack to be seen heading towards them. * In the Brazilian Portuguese dub, Clemont incorrectly calls Squishy by its English name. * When Ash takes out his Pokédex, it is shown to already be open, but when it is pointed at Chesnaught, it is shown to open up again. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 108 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Stille Wasser! es:EP911 fr:XY108 it:XY107 ja:XY編第108話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第107集